In modern news media, coverage of breaking news is inefficient and driven by human intelligence and manual information gathering, analysis, correlation, and reporting. There is no way to efficiently and in automated manner to harvest massive volumes of information from various sources of real-time data that may identify news events, report and/or correlate the real-time data with other various available data sets, and provide a near-real time dynamically changing news report to the news media market, institutional clients, and subscribers. Without an effective and cost-effective gathering, analysis, correlation, and reporting process and system, newsrooms continuously struggle to stay on top of dynamic local, regional, and global events and to provide necessary information to compete against other news organizations both financially and in terms of news freshness/depth.